


严肃的幼稚园文学

by WuBiLiang



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuBiLiang/pseuds/WuBiLiang





	严肃的幼稚园文学

“什么嘛，干杯啊”  
“叫服务员再送两瓶龙舌兰来！”  
“喂喂喂，唱歌这么难听遭天谴的哦”  
“咦---吐的到处都是”  
“只有单人间了”  
“他们俩还在意这个吗。”

 

“嘶---砰！”王九龙费力的睁开眼，刚一回头眼眶撞在床头柜上。震动牵引着太阳穴，橘色的顶灯刺得思绪清醒了几分。

对，他想起来了。今天是聚餐。

刚刚喝下去的酒，好像伴随升高的体温蒸腾了上来，淤积在胸口。摇摇晃晃的摔下床。  
几乎是连滚带爬的冲进浴室。抱着马桶吐了干净，开开水龙头，王九龙感觉根本站不稳，把整颗头都泡进去洗了一遍。

脑袋给凉水泡得疼，刚刚跪在地板上膝盖疼，从床上摔下来背也疼。  
叠加的效应终于让王九龙清醒了一点，成功从酒精的手里抢回一些身体的主动权。

从架子上扯下浴巾摁在头上，又叮咛哐啷的摸起牙刷刷了个牙。必须刷牙，嘴里的酒臭味差点给他熏的又吐了。  
脑子里全都是歪来歪去的天平。走出浴室，又一头栽倒在床上，头习惯性的向右手边蹭蹭

却没有往常过来捏他耳垂的温暖手掌和干燥舒适的怀抱。

惊觉了一下，猛地翻身坐起来。懵懵的视线终于在团椅上看见一个蜷起的白色身影。抻直了的神经又才柔软起来。  
“这可不行 ，睡出颈椎病怎么办”  
他叨叨喃喃着又下了床。跌撞着走近了  
“喂喂，张九龄你......” 砰！  
话还没说完，左脚绊右脚又摔了下去。手撑住了地面，幸好也还有地毯。

悠悠的爬起来，走近团椅。醉酒的眩晕并没有放过他。扶住椅把又蹲下去，一屁股坐在地上。房间里只有身边浅浅的呼吸声，听着让人莫名犯困。

张九龄睡在椅子里，头枕着扶手，小腿挂在另一面扶手上。  
“这样都不醒啊，哈哈。猪，嗯嗯对的对的”  
王九龙隐约记起，张九龄帮他挡了不少酒，

以“我可比你多喝了两年”这样的烂借口  
一杯一杯的灌下去

啧啧啧年龄的优势了不起哦，我身高优势我说话了吗。  
“明明减了肥以后就滴酒不沾的”他坐在地板上碎碎念  
酣睡中的人咂咂嘴，王九龙立起半身看他  
这样的张九龄实在少见，平时往往他休息的比他晚，所以王九龙极少看见这样不设防的模样。

虽然总是清醒的时候被嫌弃，可私底下张九龄总是护着他。连睡觉也要像诓小孩子一样把他环在怀里。手搭住他肩，指尖点在耳垂  
王九龙跪在旁边，回忆着样子，一手垫在张九龄脖子底下，一手把他圈进怀里。

白毛衣绒绒的扫着他的下巴，鼻尖凑到张九龄颊边。依稀能嗅到橘子味的汽水和酒精混合的气味。  
像橘子酿开封的香味儿

他又凑近了一点，轻轻的往张九龄脖子上咬了一下。又迅速的松口。  
“嗯。”张九龄模模糊糊的醒了过来  
清亮的眸子眯着，像是星星上蒙了一层薄雾  
“嗯？快去睡”他伸手推推自己身前的脑袋。

王九龙偏过头看他，张九龄眼睛半瞌着，眉头深深浅浅的纠起来，头歪向一边。一脸不舒适的的样子，看着就叫人难受起来.  
"头疼吗" “没”房间里又静下来  
张九龄长出一口气，转过头来，眯着眼，伸手去推王九龙。“就是有点晕，你别坐地上”

吐完以后又摔了一跤，王九龙酒已经醒得差不多了

就是懒软的不想动弹，小孩子的脾气也上来。坐在地上一动不动，“你亲我一下我就起来”  
酒精烧的人暖乎乎的，张九龄闭着眼睛没好脾气的骂他“耍什么弱智你…”说着还装模作样的把手搭在脸上。明明漏出来的虎牙里全是笑

“我觉得亲一下就好了”  
手被拿开，取而代之的是唇  
王九龙刚刚刷过牙，嘴里全是凛冽清爽的薄荷味  
牙齿被舌尖撩开来的时候，薄荷的味道打在张九龄口腔里，凉得身体不自觉的一抖。和炙热的体温仿佛两个世界。唇齿相依 ，连呼吸和心跳也都湿热的黏在一起。

他们从团椅上翻下，又贴着墙壁站起来。

王九龙恶意的用牙去咬他的锁骨。张九龄手紧撑着身后的墙，酒精的模糊让他脑子发晕，腿发软。有只不怀好意的手从他肩上滑下，解开纽扣勾住内里的边缘探了进去。

“不行不行不行 你等会...”

等....等被炙热顶住的时候。

他已经完全没力气了，下巴颏在栽王九龙肩上，大口的喘气。  
从团椅上滚到地上，再从地上贴着墙站起来，两人摔倒床上做了润滑，又被撑着坐起来，他现在感觉自己像在欲望漩涡里的小纸片。只能感受到爽和晕。

身下的炙热迫不及待的往前送了送腰，示意他要进去了。“呼--”张九龄吐出一口气，偏头碰碰王九龙的脑袋“你给我.....靠！哈....啊.”  
被开辟的密处不适的收缩，高于体温的炙热在体内律动着，把温度一点一点传给他

通过黏腻的体液，通过噬咬的轻吻，通过柔软的敏感点

其实张九龄本意只是想先把身上的毛衣脱掉。  
可王九龙从来不讲究章法，他每次都只知道，自己的爱和快乐都在这个人身上满满的溢出来。

别的门路都没用，什么九浅一深，什么轻拢慢捻抹复挑  
他只想用力的挺身进去，再短暂的抽出。  
不停重复这个动作。他在找。  
找让对方也感受到快乐的章法却屡屡不得章法  
他的爱人仗着大他两岁，平时总是过分理智  
就连这种时刻，也只是把呻吟都吞进喉咙  
埋在他肩头颤抖的喘气，极尽低沉的呜咽

只有....只有..那个地方  
对

“啊！嗯，嗯--哈啊！出去！”  
有人像被踩尾的猫，惊措的大叫  
他找到了

有人加快了速度  
张九龄在云巅不断的被击中，他仰靠在墙壁上连意识也快要崩塌  
用尽气力的抬起双臂

一只手捂住自己的眼睛，一只手捂住他的  
高潮接近着他，  
从来不愿意让他看到自己这么失态的表情，九字科大师兄见鬼的自尊心

 

“大楠...你…不行…嘶---”  
扶在他腰上的位置突然一凉  
两只手腕被捏住摁在墙上  
迷茫的眼睛对上同样沁凉的眸子，王九龙吻上来直盯着他。直到两人的距离近到无法对焦。

眼神接触的瞬间

 

被捏的起汗的床单，啃咬得充血的唇线。

张九龄终于两眼发白，高潮把理智打花。也不再坚持。他想起上次在阳台浇着花儿就被后入的那次。这才明白过来被做得迷糊过去也是常有的事情。

一个深顶之后，意识和液体一起涌出身体。他软趴在床上那一刻，没忘记挺起腰。

王九龙把他翻过来才发现人已经爽晕了过去。

体力还是这个的样子，他挺身进去埋到最深释放。也惹得身体无意识的抽搐着呜咽

射无可射。

确认怀里的人是真的脱了力，然后怜爱的吻过他的眉眼。放过了他。

 

 

 

他们亲密 欢愉之后缠绵相依，迎接清晨的降临，  
他分明嗅到张九龄身上的味道  
一种馥郁温暖的檀香味，极具致命吸引的味道


End file.
